Turning Back Time
by callieandjack
Summary: Marie Parker is a tour guide at the Museum of Natural History.  She thinks she knows all about pirates and their past, but when she meets a man named Jack Sparrow and travels to the 1700s, she'll discover just how twisted the past really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is just a new story I started on. Hope you like it! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney or anything that belongs to them or anyone else.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a cold rainy day in New York City. The clouds had darkened the sky and the rain fell heavily over the crowded streets. People ran quickly, umbrellas in hand, hailing cabs as they went, trying to find shelter from the harsh weather. I found myself in the same position as I furiously waved my hands, trying to find the nearest unoccupied cab. Finally I found one and hopped in.

"Where to?" The driver asked. I noticed that he had on a white tank top that appeared to be covered in Cheeto stains and looked like he hadn't bathed in days. He had a rugged, curly beard and hair that was slowly staring to bald.

"The Museum of Natural History, please." I said.

He immediately started to drive. But it was going to be a long one due to the traffic.

"Who are you, miss?" The man asked.

"Marianne Parker…Marie for short." I said.

"A lovely name." The driver said. I wondered if he was trying to flirt with me or if he was just being nice.

"Umm...thank you." I said. The rest of the drive was silent. I handed the driver the money and stepped out on the sidewalk in from of the museum. I looked at it and couldn't help but smile. The name words "Truth, Knowledge, Vision" were written at the top. Those words were the very purpose of the museum itself. These words had always inspired me to learn ever since I was a little girl when I first visited the museum with my father. But the memory only brought tears to my eyes. But I brushed them away. I didn't want to think about my parents, not now.

I hurried to the museum to get out of the rain. I went to the door and tried to open it, only to find it was locked. I quickly fumbled through the pockets of my jacket and sighed. I had probably left my keys to the museum at home. I banged on the door for Rus, the night watchman who was still guarding the museum until it opened. I saw Rus emerge out of the shadows in the museum and he quickly opened the door.

Rus was an elderly gentleman with snowy white hair and light blue eyes. He had been the night watchman for years at the museum. I could even remember him from when I was younger and he had said I had to go because the museum was about to close. Needless to say, when I applied for the job as a tour guide of the museum, he had been thrilled.

"Good morning, Marianne." He always called me by my full name.

"It's not exactly the best morning I'd say." I said as I went to put my umbrella away in the back.

"Just because it's raining doesn't mean it's a bad morning." Rus said.

I quickly changed into my tour guide uniform in the back and waited for the opening the museum.

"Someone looks really good this morning." A voice said, sending me flying into the air.

"Nick!" I said irately. "You know I don't like that!" He chuckled. Nick was the security guard during the day. He had short brown hair and a million-dollar smile that could win over any girl...until they knew him. Nick was the most annoying, self-centered guy to ever walk the earth. He had been asking me out ever since I first set foot in the museum and each time I had said no. Today would be the same, as always.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he got closer, a little too close for my liking.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said coldly as I gave him a glare. Nick just smiled, completely oblivious that I was fuming at him. Luckily, I didn't have much time to be angry at him because the museum had opened and people, mostly tourists, had started to come thought the door.

And so the day began. It was a normal day of talking about the museum and all the artifacts in it. It all ranged from dinosaur artifacts from prehistoric times to the present. It showed numerous studies of plants and animals and the planets, giving a vast array of knowledge.

There was one section in the museum that I liked in particular. The 1700s section. It was my favorite century to study about. It contained all sorts of interesting facts, such as the American Revolution and the signing of the Declaration of Independence.

There was only one thing in the 1700s that I hated the most and that was the pirates. I hated pirates with a passion. I hated how they thought they could do what they wanted whenever they wanted without regard for anyone else's safety. Pirates weren't around much in the present time, but they still existed and I detested them all the more.

But there was a bright side to this golden age of piracy. It ended. The golden age of piracy had ended after a man named Lord Cutler Beckett had killed them all off with his fleet. But it had come at a price. Beckett had died in an attempt to kill off the last of the pirates, but he had been brutally murdered by a man named Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow had been a good friend of Beckett until he betrayed him and a company called the East India Trading Company and turned pirate. Beckett had tried numerous times to turn Jack Sparrow around, even giving him the opportunity to have his job back, but Sparrow refused. With a heavy heart, Beckett knew he had to kill his old friend and he almost did until Jack Sparrow murdered him in cold blood.

At the moment, I was looking at the 1700s section. I couldn't help but admire all the artifacts there, such as Cutler Beckett's sword that had been saved from sinking into the ocean, or the hat from Captain Jack Sparrow himself. And as remarkable as it sounds, even the ship the _Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow's infamous ship, had been recovered at the bottom of the ocean and taken to the museum. She had been the fastest ship in the Caribbean in her time.

"She's beautiful." Commented someone beside me. I looked over at the person. It was a man with long brown dreadlocks and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He was just a regular spectator, but his eyes showed his admiration for the ship in front of us.

"I wish I could have seen her when she was in her prime." I said.

"You would like her." The man said and I looked at him strangely.

"Sorry. You would _have _liked her, seeing as you like ships so much. You've been staring at that ship for a long time." The man said quickly.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose it has been a long time." I said as I looked at the clock. I couldn't believe I had been staying here all lunch break.

"I have to get back to work." I said as I left the man. He didn't seem to notice as he kept staring at the ship, as if lost in another world. But I had no time to pay attention to him. I had to get off to work, and knowing that Nick was there, it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the beginning chapter to this story. Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I gave out an exhausted sigh as I put away my uniform in the back. It had been a long day, what with Nick always one step behind me. I just wanted to get out of the museum as quickly as possible before I found a free moment with him. I got out of the back room and made my way past the entrance desk in the front and headed straight for the door when something moved out of the corner of my eye. I looked in the direction of one of the many hallways of the museum and I thought I heard soft footsteps running down the hall.

I sighed. It was probably a lost child that had accidentely gotten lost and left by their parents. I hurried after the child, hoping to find it before it got out of sight. The hallway continued farther and farther down and the footsteps seemed to sound farther and farther away. I knew I had to pick up my pace if I wanted to catch the child, so I ran even faster. The lights had been dimmed down the hallways and it became harder to see in the museum. I sighed. Now it would be even harder to find a child.

I finally came to the end of the hall down in the 1700s section. I couldn't see the child anywhere and I thought it may have hidden somewhere far back and I would have to retrace my steps all over again. But then I looked up at the ship and smirked. The child had to be there. I quickly made my way towards the ship and past the rope barrier.

I couldn't help but notice that the ship looked even more magnificent up close. I could almost see her when she was in her prime. I imagined her black sail blowing in the wind and the movement as she sailed on the sea. But I couldn't waste my time imagining things. I had a child to catch so I could go home.

There was a giant hole in the side of the ship, opening up the inside of the ship. I peeked around the side and I couldn't see anyone because of the dimmed light.

"I know you're in there." I said. "You can come out and I'll get you safely to your parents." There was no answer.

_Great. _I thought. Now I'd have to go in there.

I slowly went in, squinting my eyes looking for any sign of movement.

"I won't hurt you." I said gently. "It's alright." Still no answer.

After another long minute of waiting, I had an idea.

"Have it your way." I said. "I'll just leave you here in the museum all night."

I walked out of the ship and quickly hid on the side, making sure the child couldn't see me. The child would eventually come out, thinking I was gone and then I'd catch it. I don't know how long it was until I finally heard a footstep, followed by another then another. I finally saw a head appear and I gasped. It wasn't a child. It was a man. The man had large, black eyes that seemed to bulge out of his head. He had jet black hair and he wore a black outfit. This man screamed burglar.

"You...You're not a child."

"No, I'm not." He said as he stepped out from the ship.

"Go now and I won't call security." I threatened.

"I don't think you'll be doing that." The man said as he took a step towards me.

"Don't take another step or I'll scream." I warned.

He whipped out a gun and my eyes grew wide with fear.

"Do you really want to do that?" The man asked. "I don't think you do."

I felt my body shaking as he came even closer.

"I don't think you want to be doing that, mate." Another voice said and we both looked towards the mysterious voice. It was the man with the dreadlocks and he was holding what looked to be a really old-fashioned pistol.

"Put the gun down or I'll shoot her." The burglar said threateningly. He looked up at me. His eyes were emotionless, as if he didn't care that he was holding a gun at another person.

"No, I don't think I will." The man in dreadlocks said.

"Suit yourself." The burglar said as he put his hand on the trigger. I closed my eyes and I heard a shot fire. I waited a second to feel pain, but there was none. I opened my eyes and saw the burglar, gunless and the man in dreadlocks had a smoking pistol.

I could see the burglar's gun lying on the ground a few feet away and I dived for it before the man could get it.

"Now, get out." The man in dreadlocks said.

The burglar took the opportunity and left, where he would probably meet a security guard at the door. I put the gun down on the ground and looked at the man in dreadlocks.

"Th...thank you." I said shakily.

"My pleasure to help." The man in dreadlocks said as he got up towards the ship.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to look inside this ship." The man said as he climbed in.

"But you can't go in there. That's property of the museum and you have no permission to be in there."

"You did." The man said as he went inside.

"To see if someone was lost." I argued. "Now we both should leave and explain that burglar to the police."

"Umm...I don't think so." The man said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not going to the police." The man said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He said as he went farther into the ship. I kept following him.

"Don't avoid the subject." I said.

"I'm not going to the police because I have somewhere else to be." The man said.

"And where is that?"

"Somewhere you aren't going."

"And that somewhere is here?" I laughed.

"It's none of your business, so why don't you leave."

"I'm not leaving until you leave."

"Don't make me make you." The man said.

"You can't make me." I said.

He pulled out his pistol and I backed away a little.

"Yes, I can." He said as he pulled something else out of his pocket. It was...a medallion?

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused again.

"Leaving." He said. The medallion suddenly started to glow before my very eyes. I knew I couldn't let him leave.

"You're not leaving!" I said as I suddenly moved over to him and grabbed onto him. There was a great flash of light and then darkeness.

* * *

**Well, school starts tomorrow, but I'll try to get a new chapter up ASAP. Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers one and all! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! (This chapter has had a little revision on Jack's name. Thanks to IdolFan for pointing it out.)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I felt...strange. I was laying still on a bed, but I was...moving? I opened my eyes a crack and was met with the face of a stranger. I panicked. I started to move, but when I did, it made me nauseous. I suddenly lurched and the contents of my stomach came out. Luckily, there was a bucket, so I couldn't make a huge mess.

"It's alright, lass. Best get it out now." The stranger said. I looked up at him for a moment, but then had to turn away because I had to vomit again. I finally laid back in an exhausted heap.

"Is there anything I can get you?" The stranger asked.

"Water." I said, realizing I was thirsty.

"Best not put too much water in that stomach. We don't want you throwing up again." The stranger said and he went through a door on the other side of the room.

I groaned. I was nauseous, my head hurt, and the continuous rocking wouldn't stop. I wanted to go home, but most of all, I wanted to know where I was and why I was here.

Maybe there was some way out of this place. I pushed myself up, holding my head so my head didn't feel like it was spinning. I moved slowly out of the bed, but immediately fell to the floor when the room moved again. I pulled myself up and moved towards the door. I opened the door and found myself in a dimly lit hallway. I looked down the ends of the hallway and I saw a door at the end of one side of it, one that had light shining through little cracks. That had to bring me outside. I leaned against the wooden walls of the hallway for support and made my way towards the door. As I moved towards the door, I started to hear shouting and it got louder with each step I took.

I finally put my hand on the doorknob and opened it, only to be blinded by blazing sunlight. I covered my eyes in pain and moved back into the shadowy hallway. I forced my eyes to adjust to the light and I walked out, only to gasp as I saw nothing but ocean surrounding me. It couldn't have been more obvious that I was on a ship. That explained my motion sickness. I had always gotten motion sick on boats when I was a child.

I looked around, only to notice that this was no ordinary ship. It was an old ship, one from the 1700s. It reminded of the one in the museum, only this one was in sailing condition. I didn't take a lot of time looking at the ship and I started looking to find who was in charge. I could feel eyes staring at me, although they should have been looking more at themselves. The crew were dressed in very old clothing, clothing that needed to be thrown in the garbage. Their clothing was filthy; covered in stains and holes, they desperately needed new attire. Plus, their clothing was very outdated. They were definitely not the tighter-fitting shirts of the 21st Century. No, these clothes dated centuries back.

I found a gentleman off by himself on the side of the ship. I wondered if he could tell me who was in charge. I walked over, swaying as I went from the ship's back and forth movements. My stomach felt quesy, but I held it down.

"Excuse me." I said to the man. This man was probably in his early thirties and he had an eye patch over his eye. He looked at me and his one eye showed his surprise.

"Y...yes?" He asked.

"Who's in charge here?" I asked and he pointed up towards the helm of the ship. I gasped as I looked at the man in the dreadlocks, only this time, he was dressed like everyone else on this ship instead of in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What?" I said quietly to myself. What was he doing here?

He locked eyes with me and he frowned. He had someone else take the helm and he came towards me.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You don't look well at all."

"I shouldn't even be here." I retorted. "Where am I and why am I not home?"

"I don't think we should be discussing this now." The man said.

"Well I think we do." I said back. "And we..."

I suddenly felt nauseous again and I quickly moved over to the side of the ship and vomited again. I really thought I had been through all that. Apparently not.

I don't remember when I stopped. I did remember feeling someone holding me up and laying down on something soft. But then everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up again, this time only a little nauseous. I got up again, only to find the same middle-aged man in the room again.

"Feeling better?" The man asked and I nodded. "Drink this. It will help." He handed me a cup of something that smelled disgusting. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"It may smell bad, but it will settle your stomach." He assured me.

I looked at the cup distastefully, but I held my nose and swallowed. Needless to say, I wanted to gag. But I felt my stomach settle almost instantly.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you. What is that?" I asked.

"Family recipe." The man said. There was a small silence before he spoke again. "My name is Gibbs."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gibbs. I wish we hadn't met on these circumstances though." He laughed.

"It could have been better." He agreed. "And you are?"

"Marie Parker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Parker." He said with a kind smile.

"So...where am I exactly, and how did I get here?" At that moment, the door opened. The man in the dreadlocks came through and he locked eyes with me. I glared at him.

"Gibbs, the crew needs you." The man said.

Gibbs could sense the hostility in the room.

"Aye, sir." He said and he walked out as quick as he could. The room went quiet for a few moments. We both stared at each other, neither one of us knowing what to say. It finally took me to break the silence.

"What are you doing here?" I said with a little edge in my voice.

"This is my cabin." He said and he went to took a seat at a nearby desk.

"Who are you?" I asked. I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Jack. Just Jack." He said.

"Well, _Jack_," I said, "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"First off, you're on my ship, and second, you _chose_ to come here." He replied.

"I didn't choose to be here." I said. "I came by accident."

"Well, either way, you're here." He said as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"Where is here exactly?" I asked. "And what day is it? How long have I been out?"

"You ask a lot of questions, love." He commented.

"Just answer the questions." I said, getting a little irritated. "And don't call me 'love'."

"'Here is in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, you've been out for two days, and the date is July 23, 1734."

"What?" I asked.

"We're in the Caribbean Sea and..."

"No, no, no." I said. "The last part. The date. What did you say the year was?"

"1734." He said. My jaw dropped.

"How?" I asked in shock as I sat down on the bed. Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out the medallion I had seen earlier. Only it wasn't a medallion, it was a pocket watch. I must not have been able to see it clearly because of the dimmed light in the ship.

"This is no ordinary pocket watch." Jack said. "It can make a person go through time."

"You mean time travel." I pointed out.

"Yes." He responded.

"Then you can take me back home." I said, feeling hopeful.

"Not exactly." He said and I frowned.

"What do you mean by not exactly?" I asked.

"When we landed here...you kind of landed on it and it got broken." He said.

"I don't remember breaking that."

"That's because you were unconscious."

"So there's no way of me getting home?" I asked. There were a couple moments of silence and then, after what seemed like an eternity, he gave me an answer.

"No."

I wanted to scream.

* * *

**What do you think? Please send a review my way!**


End file.
